Piezoelectric materials facilitate conversion between mechanical energy and electrical energy. Moreover, a piezoelectric material can generate an electrical signal when subjected to mechanical stress, and can vibrate when subjected to an electrical voltage. Piezoelectric materials are widely utilized in piezoelectric ultrasonic transducers to generate acoustic waves based on an actuation voltage applied to electrodes of the piezoelectric ultrasonic transducer.